McJuggerNuggets/Jesse Ridgeway/Psycho Kid
Homeland: Eastbumble F#$%, New Jersey, United States Religion: Agnostic Allies: Zachary Cornatzer (Corn), Larry Abraham, Teresa Ridgeway, Jackie Mixner, Charles Mixner sr., Jeffrey Ridgeway/Psycho Brother/Big Brudda (currently), Thomas Abraham, Jeffrey Ridgeway sr. (formally)/Psycho Dad, Buzz, Mark, Juliet Enemies: Jeffrey Ridgeway sr./Psycho Dad, Melissa Stahlberger (sometimes), Jeffrey Ridgeway Jr. (formally), Chris Ridgeway Character Information Jesse Ridgeway, otherwise known as McJuggerNuggets or Psycho Kid, is a young man who owns a virtual business and makes his living off of Twitch Streaming and YouTubing, voiced by the actor of the same name. Though a prosperous firm, his father often resorted to destroying his possessions, including video games, because he doesn't approve of Jesse's method of business. Often they would resort to breaking each other's stuff and this only made the tension worse while Jesse's antagonistic brother often films the chaos and uploads it to Jesse's YouTube channel. Unknowingly, this is actually funding more of what Jesse does including the PsychoVideos. Though a good relationship with his mother, his girlfriend Juliet, his best friend Corn, and his uncle Larry, the strain between him and his psychotic workaholic father has only tightened stress and situations that he had to deal with. Having been kicked out of the house twice and come back, Jesse has paid his father more than $35,000 in rent just to be liable to stay there. A similar flaw he has to his father being a workaholic is that he is overly addicted to video games. The intensity between him and his father intensified so much, nearly driving him to the point of insanity, driving him to kill his own father in cold blood. Toward the end, Jesse regrets his decision as he was forced to flee the country as a fugitive from the law and leaving everyone behind that he loved including Juliet, his Uncle Larry Abraham, his mother, his friends, and his brother. Actor Information Jesse Ridgeway, or McJuggerNuggets, is unusual in his adventures as it mainly involves himself and his family. Though proven to be scripted, there are still a few people who believe that the Psycho videos are real. It is unknown how much he pays his father and other family members for their acting but more than 40 videos of comedy and chaos have been released. His most famous and most popular of the videos in his series is Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, where he had his father shred his video games while his brother filmed him. Though a strained relationship in the series, he and his father actually have a very good relationship. Trivia The town of Elmer is where the fictional location for Eastbumble F#$& is located. Jesse was the only major YouTube celebrity to comment on one of Kristoff's videos. Jesse also does a series of videos where he judges the winners of these competitions and then announces and promotes the winners called #MMM. In the last video, Psycho Kid Flees Country, Jesse revealed that the series was all scripted. Category:In love Category:Oath Breakers